s n o w
by chyorimentum
Summary: Di taman inilah aku bertemu dengannya yang telah menarik perhatianku. Sosoknya yang begitu mungil dan indah saat dihujani salju mengubah duniaku yang kelam menjadi semakin membaik. Tapi... seharusnya aku tahu bahwa dunia tak pernah berbaik hati padaku. Saat perasaanku padanya mulai tumbuh, aku harus mengetahui semua kenyataan ini. [Chapter 1 of 2. Twoshoot—KyuMin]


**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © SM Entertainment

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance, Angst

**Pairing**: KyuMin

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), yaoi, boy x boy, older!Kyuhyun, kid!Min, tema absurd

* * *

**_—snow—_**

_by chyorimentum_

© 2013

* * *

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap kepingan-kepingan salju yang turun dari langit. Dia tidak senang, tapi juga tidak sedih. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, wajahnya tak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, menciptakan uap putih dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun meluruskan kakinya dan membuat ayunan yang didudukinya bergerak ke belakang hingga terdengar suara deritan rantai besi yang mulai berkarat.

"Hei, _hyung_! Sedang apa kau sendirian di situ?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut. Jujur saja, ia sangat penasaran dengan seruan yang—menurutnya, ditujukan padanya karena seingatnya tak ada siapa pun di taman bermain ini kecuali dirinya. _Oh, rupanya hanya seorang anak kecil_, pikir Kyuhyun. Ia tak memedulikan pertanyaan bocah yang berdiri di kejauhan tersebut lalu kembali menatap langit yang tengah menurunkan serpihan dingin yang bernama salju.

"_Hyung_! Namamu siapa?" Bocah itu kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lantang.

Namun Kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming. Ia pura-pura tak mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, berharap sang bocah yang tak dikenalnya itu segera pergi dari sini.

Bocah bersurai pirang itu merengut kesal karena pertanyaannya diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun. Tangan mungilnya pun dimasukkan ke dalam gumpalan salju lalu mengambilnya dan membentuk sebuah bola salju yang besar dan padat. Ia menyipitkan matanya, siap membidik Kyuhyun dengan tembakan bola salju terbaiknya. Lengannya ditarik ke belakang lalu—

—PRAK! Sebuah bola salju sukses mengenai tubuh besar Kyuhyun. Bocah itu tertawa dengan keras, merasa menang karena telah melempar dengan tepat dan akurat. "Hehehe, bagaimana lemparan Sungmin tadi? Hebat 'kan, _hyung_?"

Merasa jengah, Kyuhyun pun berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati bocah manis yang rupanya bernama Sungmin tersebut seraya membersihkan serpihan salju di mantelnya akibat ulah nakal Sungmin. Saat mereka sudah berhadapan, Kyuhyun berjongkok hingga badannya setinggi anak yang kira-kira berumur enam tahun itu. "Baiklah, Sungmin—" tangan besar itu mengapit hidung mungil Sungmin, mungkin sebagai balasan serangan yang tadi, "—apa yang kau inginkan dariku, _eoh_?"

"Akhirnya _hyung_ meresponku juga." Sungmin tersenyum, menunjukkan deretan gigi kelinci yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. "Aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu, boleh 'kan?"

Uap putih kembali keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, sebentar saja ya." Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi jika hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa membuat Sungmin segera pergi dari sini, apa boleh buat.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Seruan yang berasal dari bibir _M-shaped_ itu menghentikan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri seperti semula.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas lalu kembali berjongkok. "Kali ini apa lagi?" tanyanya acuh tak acuh.

"Suster Tiffany bilang Sungmin tak boleh bermain dengan orang yang tidak dikenal. Jadi Sungmin boleh tahu nama _hyung_ tidak?"

_'Katanya tidak boleh bermain dengan orang tak dikenal, tapi kenapa dia malah mengajakku bermain? Huh, dasar anak yang aneh.'_ Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati. "Namaku Kyuhyun—Cho Kyuhyun."

PRAK! Sebuah bola salju kini mengenai wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tertawa puas—oh, rupanya itu adalah perbuatan jahilnya. Bocah itu berlari walau pun sepatu botnya selalu masuk ke dalam gunungan salju—namun ia tak peduli, yang pasti ia harus kabur dari kejaran Kyuhyun. Titik.

Aneh. Padahal barusan Kyuhyun sangat kesal saat dilempari bola salju oleh Sungmin. Tapi kenapa kali ini ia malah tak marah sama sekali? Ini bagai keajaiban, ia merasakan hal yang lain—kesenangan, ia rasa. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ini bisa terjadi. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan sebuah lengkungan manis yang sudah lama tak ditunjukkan pada orang lain—bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya ke gumpalan salju terdekat dan membuat bola salju yang bahkan lebih besar dari buatan Sungmin. Kaki-kakinya yang panjang bagai kaki milik model berlari mengejar sosok mungil Sungmin walau pun kepayahan karena salju menyulitkan jalannya. Tapi tak apa. Kyuhyun terus berlari sambil melemparkan bola saljunya pada Sungmin, sedikit berharap akan mendapatkan kesenangan yang sudah sejak lama dirindukannya.

.

.

"Panti asuhan?"

"_Ne_, panti asuhan." Sungmin mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia sudah menduga Kyuhyun akan bereaksi seperti ini saat tahu di mana ia tinggal—setidaknya itu yang barusan ditanyakan Kyuhyun, jadi mau tak mau ia harus menjawabnya, bukan?

Suasana menjadi hening. Rumah-rumahan batu yang mereka tempati untuk beristirahat usai kelelahan bermain perang bola salju terasa semakin sempit bagi Kyuhyun karena atmosfer yang canggung ini. Tak hanya sempit, rumah-rumahan batu berbentuk setengah bola itu membuat tulang belakang Kyuhyun nyeri karena ia harus membungkuk di dalam sana.

"_Hyung_ mau tahu aku tinggal di panti asuhan yang mana?" Sungmin bertanya, memecahkan keheningan yang sudah semakin _awkward_.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sungmin menunjuk sebuah gedung bertingkat lima yang berada tak jauh tapi tak terbilang dekat dari taman yang mereka tempati. "Itu. Panti asuhan Blue House."

"Kau sudah lama tinggal di sana?"

"Sejak aku masih bayi. Tapi tenang saja, para suster mengurusku dengan baik." Bocah itu menunjukkan senyumnya, berharap Kyuhyun tak akan khawatir.

_Blue House... Kalau tak salah panti asuhan itu tak jauh dari rumahku..._ gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Hey, sekarang sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang, _hyung_?" usul Sungmin.

"Oke." Kyuhyun setuju dengan usul tersebut. "Kebetulan aku membawa mobil, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak usah!" Sungmin berteriak setelah berdiri dan menggebrak meja batu di depannya. Nafasnya menjadi tak beraturan karena emosi. Tapi setelah melihat ekspresi terkejut Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera tersadar dan meminta maaf berkali-kali dan melesat keluar dari rumah-rumahan tersebut. "A—Aku akan pulang sendiri! Besok kita bermain lagi di sini ya, Kyuhyun _hyung_! Dadaaah!" Sosok itu terus berlari menjauh dari area taman bermain seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Benar-benar anak yang aneh."

* * *

Sore ini salju tak turun seperti kemarin. Suasananya agak berbeda, namun dinginnya tetap sama sejak salju pertama kali turun di Seoul. Kyuhyun menutup bagian bawah wajahnya dengan syal merah yang tengah ia kenakan dan mencoba menghangatkan wajahnya yang kedinginan. Hari ini berbeda dibanding kemarin, Kyuhyun datang ke taman dengan berjalan kaki. Dan jika kemarin Kyuhyun datang ke taman tanpa alasan yang jelas, maka hari ini ia datang untuk menepati janjinya bermain dengan Sungmin. Sekilas Kyuhyun mendengar suara tawa anak kecil dari kejauhan—dan ia yakin suara itu berasal dari taman bermain yang menjadi tujuannya kali ini. Penasaran, pemuda Cho itu pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju taman. Melihat beberapa papan menganggur, timbul niat Kyuhyun untuk mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi di sana.

Kepala Kyuhyun menyembul dari balik papan dan menatap seluruh isi taman. Manik hitamnya membesar saat melihat siapa yang berada di sana—Sungmin yang tengah membuat _snowman_ dengan tawa yang bahagia.

Deg... Deg... Deg... Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup dengan cepat. Begitu gila... begitu tak terkendali...

Ini aneh. Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Padahal ia sudah pernah melihat Sungmin bermain di atas salju sebelumnya, tapi kenapa baru sekarang ia merasa kalau Sungmin begitu cantik di atas salju? Melihat rona kemerahan dan senyum di wajah sang pemilik surai pirang tersebut membuat senyum Kyuhyun mengembang tanpa sadar.

PRAK! Sebuah bola salju sukses mengenai wajah Kyuhyun dan menginterupsi imajinasinya tentang Sungmin. Ia menoleh ke arah di mana sang penghuni Blue House itu membuat _snowman_ dan menyipitkan matanya, pertanda bahwa ia tak suka dengan apa yang Sungmin lakukan.

"Akhirnya hyung datang juga!" Sungmin menunjukkan rabbit smile-nya pada pemuda berambut _brunette_ yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. "Karena _hyung_ sudah ada di sini ayo kita bermain perang bola salju!"

Kyuhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan sebuah bola salju untuk membalas serangan Sungmin tadi. "Oke. Tapi bersiaplah untuk kalah!"

* * *

Pagi ini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Blue House, mencoba mengunjungi Sungmin di sana dan membuatnya kaget dengan kedatangannya. Pemuda _brunette_ itu terkikik membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sungmin nanti, pasti wajah itu akan sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Jadi di sinilah ia—gedung Blue House. Pemuda Cho itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu utama panti asuhan berdinding biru pastel tersebut. Diketuknya pintu itu berkali-kali hingga seorang suster pengasuh membukakan pintu.

"Selamat datang di Blue House. Jessica _imnida_, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya suster berambut lurus tersebut.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan seorang anak yang tinggal di sini." Kyuhyun menjawab.

_Yeoja_ itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki lalu mengangguk. "Ingin bertemu seorang anak, _eoh_? Siapa namanya?"

"Aku tak tahu marganya, tapi yang kutahu hanya namanya—Sungmin."

"Hm... Sungmin, ya..." Jessica mengetuk dagunya, mencoba mengingat semua anak yang berada di Blue House. "Di sini tidak ada anak yang bernama Sungmin."

"Hah?!" Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. "Kau yakin?"

_Yeoja_ berseragam suster itu mengangguk. "Aku yakin seratus persen."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pikirannya mulai diombang-ambing. Di satu sisi ia percaya pada perkataan Jessica, tapi di satu sisi ia yakin kalau Sungmin tak berbohong padanya. "Tolong jangan berbohong padaku hanya karena aku tak berminat mengadopsi anak-anak asuhmu atau mencurigaiku sebagai penculik. Aku masih mahasiswa dan hanya ingin bertemu dengannya! Titik!"

Alis Jessica menyatu. Sepertinya emosi gadis itu terpancing gara-gara ucapan Kyuhyun. "Dengar, tuan. Aku tak peduli kalau kau mengadopsi salah satu anak yayasan ini atau tidak, tapi anak yang bernama Sungmin itu memang tak ada!"

"KUBILANG JANGAN BERBOHONG!"

"AKU MEMANG TIDAK BERBOHONG!"

"Jessica!"

Sebuah seruan membuat Kyuhyun dan Jessica berhenti berdebat. Otomatis mereka berdua menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mendapati sesosok wanita berseragam suster dengan rambut coklat bergelombang yang sangat cocok dengan wajah cantiknya. "Tiffany..." Jessica bergumam, menyebut nama wanita itu.

Kyuhyun mengerenyit. _Tiffany? Bukankah itu nama suster yang kemarin dikatakan Sungmin?_

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini, Jess? Anak-anak jadi takut karena teriakanmu itu," ujar Tiffany seraya mendekati dua orang yang tengah ribut itu.

"Tiff, orang ini berkeras kalau ia ingin bertemu dengan salah satu anak yang bernama Sungmin. Tolong perjelas kalau anak itu memang tak ada di yayasan kita." Jessica memelas.

"Dia bilang... Sungmin?"

"Tiff..?"

Tiffany menatap Kyuhyun sekilas lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju koridor gedung Blue House. "Tolong ikuti aku."

Kyuhyun menaikkan bahunya bingung. Namun jika ini bisa mempertemukan ia dengan Sungmin, apa boleh buat.

.

.

"Silakan diminum _cappuchino_-nya." Tiffany meletakkan sebuah cangkir di salah satu sisi meja yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan secangkir _white coffee_ untuknya sendiri. Wanita itu duduk di salah satu kursi pantry Blue House dengan sebuah map biru di tangannya. "Jadi ada urusan apa kau kemari, tuan—ehm..."

"Cho Kyuhyun." Pemuda itu menyebutkan nama lengkapnya karena ia sangat yakin deheman itu pertanda bahwa Tiffany belum mengetahui namanya—_well_, lagipula mereka juga belum berkenalan secara formal.

"Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Kudengar dari Jessica kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan salah satu anak asuhan kami yang bernama Sungmin, apa itu betul?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

Nafas Tiffany tercekat sesaat. Ia menarik nafas lalu membuka mapnya dan mencari selembar _file_ di sana. "Sungmin yang kau maksud itu—" Tiffany menunjukkan selembar _file_ yang dilengkapi dengan sebuah foto kepada Kyuhyun, "—Sungmin yang ini?"

Pemuda beriris hitam itu menatap foto yang ditunjukkan Tiffany. Bocah laki-laki dengan wajah cantik yang merona dan rambut pirang juga senyum kelinci yang begitu lucu. "Ya, itu Sungmin yang kucari. Bisa aku bertemu dengannya sekarang?"

Tiffany menutup map tersebut lalu meletakkannya di atas meja, tepat di sebelah cangkir _white coffee_ yang masih mengeluarkan uap hangat. "Maaf, tapi kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya."

"_Waeyo_?" Terdengar nada kekecewaan dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Karena..." Tiffany meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Sungmin yang kau maksud sudah meninggal tepat setahun yang lalu."

"Apa?!"

.

.

**—to be continued—**

* * *

Fic baru menjelang tahun baru~ wuhuuuuu~!

Lagi-lagi fic absurd -,- tapi kuharap kalian enjoy saat membaca fic ini dan menyukainya

Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Penasaran? Saya juga /loh Just wait for it, guys ^^

Don't forget to review~ Kamsahamnida~ Adieu~


End file.
